Just a Dream
by Abigail25
Summary: Katniss' husband Gale died in action, she is distraught and pregnant. Can her husband's close friend help her? Will she ever be able to move on? A modern day Cato and Katniss story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Hunger Games **_**or the song.**

_The preacher man said let's bow our heads and pray Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt Then the congregation all stood up and sang The saddest song that she ever heard_

_And then they handed her a folded up flag And she held on to all she had left of him Oh, well what could've been And then guns rang one last shot And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background Everybody's saying he's not coming home now This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream_

_Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood _

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

Everything is a blur; all I know is that he is gone. My Husband, best friend, and the father of my unborn child, he didn't even know I'm pregnant. I was going to tell him that night through a video chat, when I got home they were waiting to give me the letter. He would have come home today; I should be picking him up from the airport not attending his funeral. I am sobbing uncontrollably, as I watch them lower his casket into the ground. I feel my mother-in-law Hazel put her arm around me and Posy slip her small arms around my waist. Rory and Vick stand silently beside us; it's too painful to look at them, they look exactly like him.

After the funeral, everyone heads to our home; I head up to our bedroom. I can't take it anymore, everyone keeps giving their condolences. Once I am there I go to the closet and grab one of his shirts. Then I go back into our room and grab our wedding photo. I just sit there smelling his shirt, sobbing and looking at the picture of the happiest day of my life. After what seems like hours I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I lift my head up and see Hazel, Rory, Vick, and Posy.

"Oh, Katniss…."Hazel says as they all come over and sit on the floor with me. We are all sobbing, even Rory and Vick. "I miss him" seven year old Posy whispers, we sob harder. "Me too…..me too." I whisper and place a hand on my stomach.

"Rory, why don't you take Vick and Posy downstairs, and get them something to eat?" Hazel asks and he nods.

I watch them leave, "Have you eaten anything yet?" she asks. "No, but I'm not hungry." she sighs "You need to eat…it's not good for the baby. Now come on sweetheart, let's go eat." I nod. She grabs my hand and we go downstairs; where there are plenty of options.

There is food everywhere and the smells are overpowering. I immediately run to the bathroom, Posy follows me and holds my hair for me. "Thank you" I say afterwards "You're welcome" she says and takes my hand.

As, we walk back to the kitchen she asks "Did Gale know you were going to have baby?" I start sobbing and drop to my knees. "No Posy he didn't" I whisper as I pull her into a hug. "Mama says he is watching over us in heaven…..I bet he is really happy about the baby." Posy says, I nod and hold her tighter. "I bet he is…I bet he is." "He would want you to have piece of him to hold onto." I can't believe this is coming out of a seven year old. "I love you Posy" "I love you too Katniss" she says and rubs my back. "Mama is going to be wondering where we are." she says and pulls away from our hug.

We head back to the kitchen and find it empty, so we go to the dining room. Everyone is there and there are two plates waiting for Posy and I, we take our seats. I'm next Hazel and Vick; I keep looking at the empty seat at the head of the table waiting for Gale to appear. The food sticks to the top of my throat and dinner goes by painfully slow. I just want to curl up in bed and dream about my Gale. I would give anything to feel his arms around me, hear his voice, see his smile, and see his reaction about me pregnant.

"Katniss...is it ok if we stay here tonight?" Hazel asks "Of course" I say, happy that I don't have to be alone. Even though I am used to it, it's different now because I know he's not coming back.

"Why don't y'all head upstairs and get some sleep…..I'll clean up." Hazel says "I'll help" I offer. She shakes her head adamantly and shoos us upstairs. "You know where everything is, right?" I ask once we're upstairs. All three nod and I pull them into a hug. "I love y'all" I say as I walk down the hallway to my bedroom.

I change into Gale's shirt, and play with my wedding ring as I look around our room. There are pictures of us everywhere; I place my hand on my stomach and look at my handsome husband. "Your daddy is the best man ever, did you know that?" I say softly and rub my stomach. I am barely showing "He loves you and is going to be watching over you every day." I whisper to my child. I begin to cry softly, not want to wake the others. Sleep soon overtakes me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Hunger Games**_**.**

_-Meet me in my dreams-_

His arms are around me, his scent surrounding me, his heart beating along with mine and I take it all in. I turn my head slightly to look at him.

"Good morning" he says kissing me lightly on the lips. "Good morning indeed" I say and pull him down for another kiss. "God, I love you." he murmurs against my mouth. "I love you more" I whisper to him "I beg to differ" "Oh really?" I ask and he chuckles. "Really" he confirms "I disagree" "Well, I guess we are at stalemate." I sigh dramatically. "Looks like we are" he comes closer and smiles. "I guess I am just going to have to prove that I love you more." "I guess so" but as soon as his lips touch mine, he starts slipping away. "No" I scream clinging to him, but it's too late.

I open my eyes and find that I am still in our room, but I am all alone. "Gale…" I whisper, as sobs rack over my body. It seemed so real; I can't believe he's really gone.

"Katniss…" I look up to see Rory standing in the doorway. "I'm so sorry…..did I wake you?" I ask, he just shakes his head. "No, I was already up…..my mom sent me to get you for breakfast." "Oh" I say and wipe away my tears. "I'll be down in a second." he looks like he wants to say something else, but he just nods and leaves.

I get up and grab a towel, so I can take a shower. After, I change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt; my stomach turns and I rush to the bathroom. Once, I am done I place both hands on my stomach and lean against the sink for a moment, before I head downstairs.

"Good morning….what would you like for breakfast?" Hazel asks when I enter. "Umm….I think I'll just have some fruit." "OK, I'll get it for you...go rest." she says in a soft voice. "No Hazel, it's ok." she sighs and says "Katniss….." in a nonsense tone.

I just nod and head to the living room, where I find all the kids watching cartoons. It's one of the ones Gale and I use to watch as kids; I close my eyes and fight back tears. I never use to be like this, I use to be strong.

"Katniss….are you ok?" I hear Posy ask, "I am fine…thank you." I say trying to keep my voice steady. Thankfully before she can say anything else, Hazel comes into the room. "It's time for breakfast." she states, I can tell she recognizes the cartoon too. However, she doesn't comment, instead she place a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Breakfast is a quiet affair; everything feels so wrong. I just don't understand; I keep waiting for Gale to wake me up from this awful nightmare. I would give anything to have this be a nightmare. Our baby is the only thing keeping me from joining him. I know everyone says it gets better, but they don't understand. Gale was my world and now I am all alone, except for our baby.

"Katniss, sweetheart are you done?" Hazel asks breaking me out of my stupor. "Yes, thank you." I say and get up to put my bowl in the sink. "I am going to go to the grave" I whisper as Hazel comes into the kitchen. "Ok, do you want me to go with you?" I just nod in response, "Can I come too Katniss?" Posy asks. I didn't even know she was here, "Of course" I say bending down to hug her.

When all of us get to the grave, we see that someone is already there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Hunger Games.**_

As we get closer, I can tell it's a man that is visiting my husband. He is on his knees and keeps saying "I'm so sorry," while running a hand through his blonde hair. Hazel clears her throat and his head snaps up. I see guilt flash through his icy blue eyes, as he looks at all of us. I feel Posy slip her hand in mine and I squeeze it, while placing my other hand on my small baby bump.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't be here. I'm Cato….I was in the same squad as Gale." the man says as he stands up.

His gaze meets mine and flitters down to my stomach, I watch as the guilt in his eyes increases immensely. It makes me feel extremely uncomfortable, so I lower my gaze. I rack my brain for something to say, but come up with nothing. Even Hazel is speechless; I can feel angry tears slide down my face. When I look up again he is gone.

**A/N: Hello my amazing followers! Ok, so this is a very SMALL chapter, sorry. Anyway, our winner is ****FabrevanSwifty13, and we have spoken.****I can't tell you what my winner has come up with, but let's just say it is amazing! Also, one of my reviewers suggested I separate my dialogue and I think that is a great idea, thank you! So, I am going to revise my other two chapters, just wanted to let you know. I am going to write a backstory on Katniss and Gale, I am just waiting for a spark of inspiration. :)**

**Love ya!**

**Abigail **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Hunger Games**_**.**

**Cato's P.O.V.**

_Guilt, _it is what I am drowning in. It's suffocating me, dragging me down. It is all my fault, I am the reason he is dead. The reason their baby will grow up without knowing his father. I swear I will make it up to Gale, I will protect _her_. Gale was my closest friend and she was his world. She was all he would talk about.

"Cato, is that you?" I hear my wife yell, as I walk through the door. "Yes" I yell back, walking upstairs.

We have known each other since we were children, our parents practically forced us together. Last year we finally tied the knot and our relationship hasn't been the same since. We used to at least be friends, now we can't even stand each other.

"Where were you? We were supposed to meet my parents for brunch." she snaps from the threshold of our bedroom, flipping her blonde hair. "I was visiting Gale's grave." I say, emotion lacing my voice.

I push past her heading to the bathroom, to shower. Hoping to wash away the guilt, however, I know I will never be able to. I will always be the reason he is gone and it will always haunt me.

**A/N: Ok, I revised the other chapters and really wanted to update. I thought I would attempt to write in Cato's p.o.v.; do you like it? Sorry, about the length, but I like short chapters. Thank you so much for supporting me! **

**All my love!**

**Abigail **


	5. Important Note

**A/N: Hey….I am sorry I haven't updated in forever…I am thinking of deleting this story….I am not sure…do you guys want me to continue? Please let me know…**

**Sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth.**

**Abigail **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I have decided to continue this story, thank you so much for convincing me. It meant a lot that you cared enough to review and stop me from deleting it. Anyway, I give you chapter 5….enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Hunger games**_**.**

**Katniss' P.O.V. **

Two weeks have passed since his funeral, _two weeks_. I don't know how everyone else is able to go on with their lives, when he is gone. _Gone_. I still can't believe it; I go to the grave every day to visit him and I know he's with me in spirit. However, that in no way lessens the immense pain I feel.

"Katniss, sweetie, are you ready?" I hear Hazel call up the stairs.

They have been staying with me, which I am very thankful for. I can't do this alone, I just can't.

"Yeah, I'll be down in two seconds."

Today I have a doctor's appointment for the baby; I so wish Gale could go with me. He loved children and constantly talked about starting our own family. I quickly wipe away the tears that were threating to spill over and head downstairs to meet Hazel.

"Do you have everything you need?" I hear her ask, I just nod in response.

It takes thirty minutes before we finally arrive at the doctor's office. Once, I am checked in we go sit down and wait. After a half hour of waiting, the nurse comes to get us. As she leads us down the hall, I become painfully aware of Gales absence, he is really not going to be here for this.

"Katniss, are you ok?" I recognize Hazel's voice ask, it is only then that I realize I had stopped walking. "Sorry" I say, taking her outstretched and letting her guide me into the room.

We wait in silence for the doctor to come in and before I know it she is here. She starts talking and then it's time for me to see my baby. She has me pull up my shirt and starts putting gel on my stomach. As she begins to rub my stomach with the wand, the whole world fades away. As my child appears on the screen and its heartbeat fills the room. My baby, my beautiful baby, my reason to live, is the only thing that matters.

**A/N: Sorry, if it kind of sucked or if there were any grammatical errors. If you don't like it I can rewrite it, I will try to update again soon! Oh by the, I just got a Twitter account a week ago. So, if you want to follow me, you can…I follow back! ;) **

**Love you guys! **

**My twitter username: abigail2542**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I present chapter six…enjoy! Also, please review, you guys are my inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Hunger Games**_**.**

**Katniss' P.O.V. **

"I'll be waiting in the car, sweetie." Hazel says, as we pull up to the cemetery.

When we got in the car after my appointment, I had immediately asked her to drive me to the cemetery. I can't stop staring at the picture they gave me of my little gummy bear. When I saw my baby on the screen, I was happy for the first time since Gale passed away. This baby represents our love for each other; it is the light amidst darkness and I will do anything to protect that light. Nothing will ever hurt my child, _nothing_.

"Gale…" I whisper, as I fall to my knees. "I saw the baby today, I brought a picture." I say, as I hold it up and wipe tears from my eyes.

As I talk to him, I remember a dinner we had a few nights, before he left.

_We were at Carrabba's,waiting for our food and Gale kept making these funny faces. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked giggling and looking behind me to see a laughing baby. _

_When I looked back at Gale, he had a dreamy look on his face. He has always loved kids; he was going to be a great father, when we have children. I never wanted children or a marriage, but when I met Gale all that changed._

"_Katniss, I've been thinking… when I get home, what do you say we start our own family?" He asks, with a little bit of nervousness in his tone. _

"_On one condition, we have a boy first…we can teach him to hunt and he'll look like you. Then we can have a little girl and spoil her. " I say._

"_How about a boy second and a little girl that looks like you first?" he asks, taking my hand in his and kissing it._

"_I can never say no to that face" I say, laughing. _

_His eyes light up and he slides into my side of the booth, taking my face in his hands and giving me a toe curling kiss. It doesn't matter where we are right now, all I can see his Gale. Images of the family we are going to start, playing in my head._

I am back to reality, when someone rests a hand on my shoulder.

**A/N: Umm…who do you think it is? Who do you want it to be? Did you like this chapter? I am going to be updating more often. Please review, love you guys! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Hunger Games**_**.**

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

When I turn around I find Hazel staring down at me; I wonder how long I've been out here. I pull myself off the ground and wrap my arms around myself, taking note of how chilly it has gotten. It is then that I notice her holding my coat out to me, which I quickly put on, thankful for it.

"You've been out here awhile and it's really cold, I don't want you to get sick." Hazel explains, my only response is "oh".

Before we leave I say goodbye to Gale, promising to come back tomorrow. Quickly gathering myself, I wipe my eyes and pull the coat Hazel brought me tighter around myself. The ride home is fairly quiet, when we reach the house Posy runs out the door with Rory and Vick close behind.

"Katniss, did you see the baby? Do you have a picture?" Posy asks squealing and jumping up and down.

I laugh and pull the picture of my little gummy bear from my purse. When I hand it to her she is silent for a few minutes and then she throws her little arms around me. She is rambling ninety miles an hour about the baby as I bend down to hug her. After she has calmed down we show Rory and Vick the picture, they are excited too. However, they don't jump up and down like Posy, they just hug me.

"Let's go inside, it's freezing out here." Vick says, while rubbing his arms.

When we are inside, I am immediately am overcome with exhausting; I didn't realize how tired I am until now. Hanging up my coat and setting my purse on the table, I head over to Hazel to tell her that I am going to lie down.

"Hazel, I am kind of tired, I think I am going to lie down. Will you please wake me up before dinner? So, I can help." I ask, while rubbing my eyes.

''Of course….sweetie you do remember Cato's come over for dinner, don't you?" She asks and I nod.

Hazel ran into him at the grave the other day and invited him for dinner; I was pissed when she told me. Something about him just didn't sit right with me, however he was Gale's friend. So, I suppose I should be polite, for Gale.

I head upstairs and grab one of Gale shirts, before falling into bed. I don't wear the shirt like I do every night; I just hold it, as I drift off. His shirts always help me sleep, I can't sleep without them. My dreams are about Gale, as always. I am awakened by someone shaking my shoulder and saying my name. When I open my eyes, I see Posy.

"Mama told me to wake you, cause Cato is here. She also said you should freshen about a bit too, I'll help." She says with a smile.

About ten minutes later we are all done and heading downstairs. When we arrive, I see Cato in the sitting room talking to Rory and Vick, while Hazel is finishing up a few things in the kitchen. I grab Posy's hand and head into the kitchen, before Cato notices us.

"You were supposed to wake me earlier, so I could help you with dinner." I say to Hazel, when we enter.

"You needed to sleep." She says, shaking her head.

I know better than to say anything, instead I let Posy drag me to the sitting room. Cato is telling a story about his dog, animatedly describing him eating his whole turkey at thanksgiving one year. He looks up and gives a small smile, when he notices our presence.

"Hello Katniss"

"Hello Cato"

Then he turns to Posy and gives her a huge smile.

"Hey Posy" He says and she giggles, they must have talked before she woke me up. She obviously has taking a liking to him.

I hear Hazel clear her throat behind me, she tells us it's time for dinner. We all make our way to the dining room and take our seats. I sit in between Posy and Vick, with Cato across from me. Rory sits beside him and Hazel sits at the end; tonight we are having chicken parmesan for dinner. I don't talk much even though the conversation is light. Cato is great with the kids, joking and telling stories. He is actually kind of growing on me, I still don't trust him. However, I can see why Gale liked him.

"So, Cato I noticed you are wearing a wedding band...How long have you been married?" Hazel asks.

"A year, we have known each other, since we were kids."

I learn all sorts of other things about Cato, apparently his parents divorced when he was a baby. His mother remarried a year later, he is extremely close with his stepfather Haymitch. When he turned eighteen he joined the army, he is twenty now, the same age as me. Gale was two years older than me, we got married when I turned eighteen. Cato has lived here his whole life; apparently he lives two doors down from his parents. The rest dinner goes by fairly quickly and before I know it we have already had dessert and are saying goodbye.

"Thank you so much, I had a great time tonight." Cato says, as we walk him out.

"It was our pleasure, thank you for coming." Hazel says and we all say goodbye.

Later when we are all getting ready for bed, Posy asks if she can sleep in bed with me. Of course, I say yes, I can never say no to her. Apparently Vick had scared her early, by hiding under her bed and jumping out when she came into the room. I fall asleep thinking about so many things like Cato's behavior, Gale, the baby, and the future.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing….I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought. It was longer and Cato and Posy were in it…. ;) Btw, I don't have a Beta and I have no idea how it works. So, if someone could help me that would be great, thanks. I love you guys!**

**Happy New Year! **

**Abigail **

**Bellanator116****: Thank you for reviewing! I know it doesn't make sense now, but it will soon…don't worry. :) **


	9. Author's Note

**Hey everyone,**

**So, I have been trying to write chapter eight for like two weeks now and I just haven't** **been able to. I have been super busy and I have writer's block. Anyway, if any of you have ideas for chapter eight, I would love to hear them… maybe it will help me kick this writer's block. **

**Love,**

**Abigail **


End file.
